In dreams
by NoLemonsForMe
Summary: The youngest team member wakes up in a completely white room. What has happened to him and where are his team members?


**In Dreams  
**

**By: NoLemonsForMe  
**

**Summary: **The youngest team member wakes up in a completely white room. What has happened to him and where are his team members?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything even if I wanted to

**Author's Notes: **This is my first story. It's short but hopefully you'll like it!**  
**

* * *

**In dreams**

It is completely white all around me. The bedsheets are white, the walls are white, the ceiling and the floor are white and my clothes are white. There's a window in the door, the only door in the room. There is also a single barred window. I climb out of the bed. I notice a hospital wrist band around my wrist. What is going on, I think. I walk over to the door. It's locked. How come it's locked? I'm getting angry for some reason. And afraid. I bang on the door. Let me out! Through the window in the door I see a man in a white coat coming around a corner towards me. Why is everything so white in here? He opens the door.

Awake are we? That's good. How are you feeling? I back into the room. I am afraid of him somehow. Is everything alright? I ask him where I am and he asks me to sit down. He walks with me to the bed and he sits down on a nearby stool. You were brought here yesterday, he tells me. You were delusional and psychotic and the police were called. When you came here we had to sedate you. Do you remember any of this? I shake my head but say nothing. What's the last thing you do remember, doctor Reid?

I listen to what the doctor has to say. It doesn't make any sense. The last thing I remember is being with my team. We were and had been working on a difficult case all week and I was looking forward going home and relax, write a letter to my mom and go to bed. I had no idea what was happening. Where is my team, I ask. You don't have a team, he tells me. You work alone in your lab.

He continues to talk to me and says that hopefully my memory will return in time or when the effects of the sedative weares off. He helps me up and walks with me to the day room. Breakfast will be served in a little while. I take the chance to look around while I wait for breakfast. I hold my arms crossed over my chest. Soon I notice someone I remember but shouldn't be here. It's Gideon! I walk over to him. He sits by the TV. I've missed you, he tells me and turns his attention back to the TV. I reply that I've missed him to. Very much. I can feel a tear falling down my cheek. I stand up again seeing as Gideon's attention is elsewhere. It's a program about birds.

Breakfast is served. Oatmeal. I grab the spoon and slowly eat the not very tasty oatmeal. I stop when I've eaten half of it and the nurse looks suspiciosly at me. You should eat some more, she tells me. You're very thin. I don't eat anymore but ask her how long Gideon has been in here. She looks at me confused and says that there is no one in here called Gideon. I point to the sofa and the TV but Gideon is gone. I shiver and get very scared by the fact that my worst fear has come true. I'm insane. Since I'm not planning to eat anymore she takes my bowl away. I find myself an armchair and place myself in it, my legs drawn up in front of me.

Ten minutes or so later I notice someone else who shouldn't be here, not in this hospital atleast. It's my mom. I hurridely walk up to her and ask her what she is doing here. Oh, Spencer, she say's to me. I had hoped you wouldn't end up here. I'm sorry for giving you what I've got. Her eyes wander off and she suddenly says that I am happy to join her study group if I want to. Then she suddenly disappears! I shy away and almost back into another patient. When I turn around I see the face of Tobias Hankel. Now I know I'm crazy. I back away from him but he grabs my arm. I don't think my father is here but we have to be quiet not to get his attention, he says. I pull my arm away from him and scream. Noo! You're not real. You died! I saw you die! Suddenly my mom and Gideon are around me too. None of you should be here! Noo, this isn't right! I hear footsteps behind me and suddenly Tobias, my mom and Gideon have disappeared. I can feel myself being pushed to the floor and a needle being inserted into my arm. Everything slowly fades to black.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to see the concerned face of Derek Morgan looking down on me. We were worried, man, he says. You've been out for several hours. What happened? I ask him, but then I remember. We were looking for an unsub in a building when from nowhere he grabbed hold of me and started to throttle me. I must have passed out, I gather and exhale, reassured it had all been a very bad dream.


End file.
